


Regina senza Scettro

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fight for the Sceptre, Nùmenoreans - Freeform, Númenor’s lost princesses, Númenórean Politics, Politics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Númenor, 3088. Regno di Ar-Sakalthôr.Dopo la rinuncia della sorella maggiore, la secondogenita del Re è disposta a tutto per ottenere lo Scettro e, minacciata dalle manovre del Consiglio e di suo fratello, si dà alla fuga.Ma Gimilzôr ha mandato sulle sue tracce il suo uomo più letale con una missione: farle cambiare idea o ucciderla.





	1. I. La cattura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dizionario Neo-Adûnaic:**  
>  Le parole Adûnaic in questo dizionario sono traduzioni di termini canonici (Quenya e Sindarin) elaborate da me, [melianar](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=540931) e [tyelemmaiwe](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=602626). Non sono ufficiali e non possono essere riutilizzate senza permesso né senza attribuzione.  
> In caso di * (asterisco) anche la parola nella traduzione è opera nostra.
> 
>  _Anazûlê:_ “Terra dell’Est”*, ossia la Terra di Mezzo  
>  _Azûlada:_ Rómenna  
>  _Durnûkad:_ Orneros*, città dell’Orrostar  
>  _Khâdatar:_ Forostar  
>  _Mittabar:_ Mittalmar  
>  _Narkuzîth:_ Sorontil  
>  _Nimrulôdi:_ Eldalondë  
>  _Unzûkadar:_ Ondostó

«C’è un sentiero da seguire e _non_ è quello tracciato da qualsiasi pianta commestibile!»

Balkahîli tirò le redini del cavallo di montagna, nel tentativo – vano – di distoglierlo da un ciuffo d’erba che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Così come altri innumerevoli ciuffi d’erba prima.

Perché aveva scelto quella bestia stupida come compagno di viaggio, invece di uno schiavo?

Alla fine lo scopo sarebbe stato lo stesso – portare i suoi viveri – ma almeno con uno schiavo si poteva ragionare. Parlare. Ottenere obbedienza.

Con un cavallo di montagna, cugino glorificato di un mulo, no.

Se avesse ancora creduto che gli Avalôi avessero qualche potere sulla vita degli Uomini, Balkahîli avrebbe detto che si stavano prendendo gioco di lei. Sarebbe stato tipico loro preferire il figlio maschio alla legittima erede femmina.

Perché, sì, non fosse stato per quel cocciuto di Gimilzôr lei non si sarebbe trovata lì tra le rocce inospitali del Khâdatar, con una stupida bestia acquistata da contadini al confine del Mittabar, in cambio del suo splendido cavallo delle stalle reali.

Se non fosse stato per Gimilzôr, che voleva tutto solo perché era il figlio maschio e perché mammina cara lo aveva coccolato troppo, Balkahîli sarebbe stata a palazzo a bere vino mentre una schiava le massaggiava i piedi e qualche poeta di corte, più bravo con la bocca che con i versi, avrebbe cercato di convincerla che la sua ultima composizione in suo onore fosse la migliore mai sentita.

La bestia approfittò della sua distrazione per addentare il ciuffo d’erba.

Affondassero tutti!

Balkahîli lanciò le redini, passò una gamba sopra il dorso della bestia e saltò a terra.

«Mangia pure e che ti venga un’indigestione» borbottò.

Avrebbe dovuto munirsi di paraocchi, per quell’animale inutile. Balkahîli si prese il mento tra pollice e indice. Poteva anche provare ad assemblarne uno… o no? La cintura che aveva alla vita, sopra alla fusciacca, poteva essere utile per chiudere due lembi di stoffa–

No. Non avrebbe sacrificato altri capi di abbigliamento a questa fuga.

Aveva già sacrificato abbastanza.

Noncurante di tutto, la bestia proseguì a testa china tra l’erbetta mista a brugo.

Balkahîli sedette sul posto e abbracciò le gambe piegate contro il petto. Voleva un bicchiere di vino. Anzi no, una brocca o ancora meglio un barile intero. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci e caricarselo alla partenza.

Poteva vivere senza cibo, ma senza vino le giornate erano così insignificanti.

A maggior ragione se si trovava con una bestia stupida.

Unzûkadar era ancora troppo lontana e di questo passo ci avrebbe impiegato il doppio del tempo ad arrivarci. Era a circa metà strada e ringraziava solo che fosse primavera e non autunno, o avrebbe ceduto a percorrere la via maestra pur di muoversi.

E avrebbe perso il vantaggio di seguire il percorso che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato da lei.

Dopotutto la credevano una principessa viziata che mai avrebbe sacrificato il vino e gli agi per una vita vagabonda.

Avevano ragione.

L’unico che avrebbe potuto sospettare un’azione simile da lei era Sakalthôr. Ma Balkahîli non poteva contare su suo padre, così come non aveva potuto contare sul suo supporto per lo Scettro.

E dire che lei era stata così soddisfatta da come si era messa la situazione, quando sua sorella Phazakhêri aveva rinunciato allo Scettro – anche con aria piuttosto schifata – per l’opportunità di vivere sulla costa con la sua amante.

«Sarò la prossima Regina Regnante» aveva sempre detto Balkahîli a suo padre, dopo le visite ufficiali in cui lui se la portava dietro.

Dopotutto, come credere altrimenti? Lui le aveva insegnato molte cose sul governo dell’isola: le aveva mostrato come ci si comportava con i nobili e con il popolo; come si seguivano i lavori nei cantieri navali – quando ancora salpava verso Anazûlê; come si benediceva un corteo in partenza e si accoglieva un condottiero tornato dal mare – quando aveva smesso di viaggiare.

Come le aveva sorriso allora, attû.

Come avevano brillato d’orgoglio i suoi occhi.

Non aveva avuto nulla in comune con l’aria dimessa con cui aveva taciuto di fronte al Consiglio, mentre Gimilzôr rivendicava lo Scettro come suo di diritto.

Balkahîli strinse i pugni, torcendo la stoffa del mantello tra le dita.

«Prendi Nimrulôdi, fanne la città natale di una nuova stirpe di marinai» le avevano detto. «Chissà, magari un giorno saranno i tuoi discendenti ad approdare sulle spiagge di Amatthâni».

Poteva immaginare che, quando avevano offerto ad Adûnabel la signoria di Azûlada, la prospettiva era stata indorata allo stesso modo.

Ma Balkahîli non sarebbe stata un’altra Adûnabel. Men che meno come Belzorêth, che aveva fatto per prima un passo indietro e senza volere niente in cambio.

No, lei aveva rifiutato. A ogni proposta, aveva scosso il capo.

«Insomma, cosa desideri?» le avevano chiesto, infine.

E la sua risposta era stata semplice: «Un regno».

Il suo regno.

Anadûnê.

Non avrebbe accettato altro, se non quello che le spettava di diritto.

«Chi sposerai, Balkahîli?» si era levata la voce di attû. «Da chi ti farai controllare e guidare?»

«Da nessuno» aveva risposto lei.

«Non puoi rimanere nubile, da dove credi arriverà il tuo erede?» aveva detto Gimilzôr.

«Dovresti esserne felice, fratellino. Alla fine, la fortuna tornerebbe alla tua stirpe». Gli aveva rivolto un gran sorriso. «Un’altra regina è rimasta nubile e ha passato lo Scettro a suo nipote: il tuo pio primogenito sarà re, o chissà, magari riuscirai a farlo rinunciare in favore del tuo preferito – come ti sembra questa prospettiva?»

«Balkahîli».

Con quel nome e uno sguardo stanco, attû aveva zittito qualsiasi sua provocazione. Con un cenno del capo, aveva permesso al Consiglio di deliberare che consideravano Gimilzôr l’Erede putativo.

Le aveva voltato le spalle, l’aveva lasciata sola contro il suo figlio maschio.

Sola com’era stata, si era dovuta affidare agli unici che le erano rimasti al fianco. La sua cerchia, anche se comprendeva alcuni figli di quei consiglieri che avevano supportato quell’ingiustizia. Cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare, quando nel palazzo ribolliva la possibilità di una sua deposizione forzata?

Aveva preso a far assaggiare il suo cibo da una schiava.

Si era circondata di mercenari pagati da lei stessa.

Aveva guardato con sospetto i suoi stessi alleati.

Ma non aveva potuto chiudersi nei suoi appartamenti per sempre. Altrimenti Gimilzôr l’avrebbe murata viva là dentro. Aveva cercato una via di fuga, ma persino chi era ancora fedele agli Avalôi era con Gimilzôr, perché lui aveva sposato una signora della loro gente e avevano grandi speranze se non per il suo regno, per quello del giovane Inziladûn.

Infine era arrivata la via d’uscita che aveva cercato, dall’unica persona il cui padre le aveva rivolto uno sguardo dispiaciuto, prima di votare contro di lei. Dall’unico amico fedele della sua gioventù, in quella cerchia di giovani rampolli disinteressati alla politica.

 _Raggiungici a Unzûkadar e avrai la protezione dei suoi Signori_ , le aveva scritto Imrazîr, in una delle ultime lettere in cui le aveva riferito cosa si mormorava dei piani di Gimilzôr.

Lontana dalle trame che l’avevano cacciata da palazzo, Balkahîli non era più così certa di quella scelta. Ma poteva solo sperare che Imrazîr avesse avvisato il padre dell’arrivo, altrimenti la casa dei Signori di Unzûkadar non le avrebbe aperto le porte.

Sarebbe stato come percorrere la Via dell’Ovest. Avrebbe finito i suoi giorni sgozzata sul ciglio della strada.

Balkahîli si levò da terra.

Non poteva perdere altro tempo.

 

* * *

 

Le tracce parlavano chiaro. La principessa era passata di qui, ci si era fermata a lungo e la sua cavalcatura aveva ripulito la zona di qualsiasi erba commestibile.

Minulzôr era sulla giusta strada.

«Vai, trovala» gli aveva ordinato Gimilzôr, le nocche bianche intorno alla lettera che gli aveva rivelato l’inganno. «Se dopo tre giorni non avrò tue notizie, manderò i miei uomini a cercarla. A meno che tu non mi chieda il contrario».

Nella sua sacca, si trovava la ragione per fargli quella richiesta. Per quanto la sola idea lo disgustasse.

Accarezzò l’elsa del pugnale appeso in vita.

Minulzôr avrebbe fatto da sé. Non sarebbe stato necessario usare metodi a lui estranei. Avrebbe contattato Gimilzôr solo per informarlo della presa in custodia della sorella, non per altro. Dopo di che avrebbe deciso cosa fare.

Decisione che avrebbe dovuto prendere molto presto, da quel che poteva vedere.

Minulzôr spinse il cavallo in avanti, gli occhi sui segni di zoccoli appena visibili nell’erba coriacea. Li conosceva a memoria e il cambiamento che stava notando lo esaltava. Dopo un giorno intero di piste troppo vecchie, infine aveva delle tracce fresche.

La principessa era sola, la zona non ospitava nessuno che avrebbe potuto darle una mano.

Chissà come avesse creduto una buona idea quella di muoversi tra queste montagne. C’erano strade più praticabili e meno desolate per raggiungere Unzûkadar, pur evitando la Via dell’Ovest.

Minulzôr trattenne una risata e invitò il cavallo a proseguire. Dimenticava di chi stava parlando.

La principessa Balkahîli non era nota per essere un paragone di virtù, né tantomeno di abilità politiche e strategiche. Circondata da altri nobili rampolli sfaccendati come lei, sicuri della loro eredità e per nulla intenzionati a dimostrarsene degni, passava le sue giornate a gozzovigliare.

Aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era trovato davanti a una scenata di qualcuno degli amanti di lei – spesso artisti mediocri che si divertiva a lusingare per sentirsi una grande protettrice della cultura anadûni.

Oppure davanti a lei ubriaca. Una volta aveva avuto persino la sventura di doverle parlare per conto di Gimilzôr e non aveva dimenticato l’odore di vino che lei aveva emanato. Né il resto.

«Oh, il cane di mio fratello» aveva esordito, sorgendo dal letto coperto di cuscini, le gambe dalle cosce morbide che spuntavano dallo spacco del vestito. «Sei venuto ad abbaiare per lui? Gli stiamo dando fastidio?»

Lei gli si era avvicinata, un sorriso languido sulle labbra e aveva afferrato il laccio che gli chiudeva la tunica.

«Oppure vuoi rimproverarci per i nostri passatempi, come se non sapessimo da quale famiglia discendi?»

Minulzôr non ricordava più cosa fosse andato a dirle e come le avesse risposto. Ma non poteva dimenticare l’effetto che gli aveva fatto trovarsela così vicina, il calore che proveniva da lei misto a quello di frutta e vino. E come lei gli aveva puntato un dito al petto. Come aveva preso a tracciargli ghirigori sul torso ed era scesa sempre di più, diretta alla cintura – se solo non le avesse afferrato il polso e messo fine ai suoi piani.

Aveva continuato a evitarla il più possibile e passare buona parte del tempo nella Terra di Mezzo lo aveva aiutato a liberarsi di quella sensazione fastidiosa.

Minulzôr non capiva come fosse possibile che Ar-Sakalthôr non l’avesse ancora disconosciuta, per tutto l’imbarazzo che provocava alla famiglia reale.

«Non reggerà più di due giorni senza vino» aveva detto Gimilzôr. «Sarà una caccia fin troppo facile per te».

Forse aveva sottovalutato sua sorella – perché era durata un giorno di più –, ma questa non era comunque una caccia all’altezza di Minulzôr. Nella Terra di Mezzo, negli spazi sconfinati del Sud, aveva affrontato situazioni ben più complesse e impegnative. Ora si trovava su un’isola e quella che stava inseguendo era una principessa che aveva messo piede fuori da palazzo solo per raggiungere la residenza estiva e fare cavalcate con un gruppo di cortigiani pigri quanto lei.

Era un compito che avrebbe potuto portare a termine anche l’ultimo arrivato, mentre Minulzôr sarebbe stato più utile nell’Umbar, da cui giungevano notizie inquietanti.

Ma la fiducia di Gimilzôr verso di lui era la chiave di questa assegnazione. Il suo signore aveva bisogno che Minulzôr fosse efficace e non si lasciasse impietosire, perché la principessa poteva essere sprovveduta quando si trattava di fuggire, ma era molto brava a giocare con le persone.

Dopotutto, non era da nobildonna viziata qualsiasi far credere per due giorni interi di essere ospite a una festa nel palazzo cittadino di Uruzîrin di Durnûkad. Quello era stato il lasso di tempo che aveva impiegato Gimilzôr a rendersi conto dell’inganno, e solo perché conosceva sua sorella fin troppo bene.

Minulzôr proseguì ancora un paio di ore, fino ad addentrarsi in uno dei boschi sparsi nella brughiera alle pendici dei monti. I picchi delle aquile si innalzavano all’orizzonte, per ricordargli che poteva essere un’altra la meta della principessa.

La Torre sul Narkuzîth.

Avrebbe mandato qualcuno a cercarla lì, se non fosse stato che la Torre era abbandonata alle cure a un piccolo gruppo di servitori, dopo che Ar-Zimrathôn si era stancato di guardare al cielo, in attesa che qualche stella cadesse nei suoi forzieri affamati.

Ma non poteva escludere quella possibilità finché la principessa non avesse piegato con decisione verso Ovest.

Le tracce che si intravedevano nel fitto sottobosco lo rassicurarono sulla correttezza della direzione. Finché non udì qualcosa.

Un nitrito e una voce bassa.

Non poteva distinguere cosa stesse dicendo, avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi di più.

Poco male, la pista portava in quella direzione. Minulzôr smontò da cavallo, si assicurò la faretra alla vita e recuperò la balestra appesa di traverso dietro la schiena. La voce tacque, ma lo sbuffo del cavallo gli confermò che erano ancora sul posto.

Minulzôr avanzò mettendo un piede nell’orma lasciata dall’altro, le orecchie tese a percepire qualsiasi rumore al di fuori di quelli che aveva già identificato.

Lo scorrere dell’acqua.

Un picchio in lontananza che aveva ripreso a lavorare.

Una bestia di piccola taglia si allontanò dalla sua preda.

Minulzôr raggiunse la linea di cespugli che delimitava l’inizio dell’argine del ruscello e tra le foglie scorse un cavallo dal manto pezzato marrone e grigio, con qualche spruzzata di bianco sull’anca.

Più a sinistra, un ragazzino.

Abbassò la balestra. Quei polpacci scarni che spuntavano dai pantaloni, le spalle magre e il collo sottile, quel corpo troppo esile per gli abiti da uomo adulto e quel taglio di capelli gli facevano pensare solo a un ragazzino che aveva ancora qualche decennio da vivere prima di raggiungere la maggiore età.

Aveva seguito la pista sbagliata?

Non gli era mai successo prima e gli indizi disseminati lungo la strada non lasciavano dubbi.

Magari quello era un servitore?

In tal caso, dove era la principessa?

Minulzôr si accovacciò, gli occhi puntati sul ragazzino.

«Hai fatto i tuoi comodi fino ad ora» disse quello al cavallo e srotolò la fusciacca dalla vita. «Lasciami lavare in pace, che puzzo di te fin sotto la pelle».

Non era la voce di un ragazzino. L’aveva già sentita.

Poi quello lasciò cadere i pantaloni lungo cosce morbide.

_Ah._

Minulzôr strinse la mano intorno al fusto della balestra.

Quello non era un ragazzo a qualche decennio dalla maggiore età. Nossignore, era una donna che aveva vissuto sei volte tanto e in un tale agio da permettersi di sembrare molto più giovane.

La principessa aveva tagliato i capelli come un ragazzino adolescente.

Quel manto nocciola lucido le arrivava poco sotto le orecchie, increspato da onde disordinate, in ciocche sporche dopo giorni senza aver visto acqua o pettine.

Ecco a cosa era disposta la principessa per lo Scettro.

Se Gimilzôr l’aveva sottovalutata, Minulzôr non era stato da meno.

Posizionò il dardo e tese la corda della balestra fino alla noce.

Non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore due volte.

 

* * *

 

Con la veste corta aperta, Balkahîli sciolse il corsetto che teneva l’imbottitura per nascondere la curva della vita. Era molto orgogliosa di questa sua trovata, anche se vestirsi per corte non era nulla di diverso da un continuo travestimento. Alcuni uomini fingevano di avere spalle più possenti di quelle che avrebbero potuto avere da una vita oziosa; altri – maschi e femmine – nascondevano venti abbondanti o una vita più larga dei loro gusti in corsetti; alcune donne riempivano il fronte delle loro vesti.

Nessuno era come voleva apparire.

Fingersi un ragazzo non era l’inganno più difficile che avesse dovuto portare avanti. Soprattutto perché non doveva interagire davvero con nessuno, solo apparirlo da lontano.

Ciò non voleva dire che non vedesse l’ora di tornare negli abiti che preferiva, senza questa puzza di cavallo addosso e i capelli in condizioni pietose.

Balkahîli raggiunse l’acqua del torrente e la saggiò con la punta del piede. Era più gelida di quanto si fosse aspettata, ma non aveva molta scelta. Appena arrivata a Unzûkadar avrebbe fatto il bagno caldo che tanto desiderava. Ora si sarebbe accontentata di sentire un po’ di acqua sulla pelle e dell’illusione di essere più pulita di prima.

Si sfilò la veste, la gettò verso il resto degli abiti, e rimase nella camiciola sulla riva, le dita dei piedi arricciate sulla terra bagnata e compatta. L’aria era troppo pungente per i suoi gusti, il sole coperto dalle nuvole non poteva nulla contro l’ombra lunga del bosco.

Almeno più a destra c’era un masso perfetto per sedersi e aspettare che il corpo si abituasse alla temperatura dell’acqua. Funzionava in mare, avrebbe funzionato anche con un torrente, no?

Comunque, non intendeva – né avrebbe potuto – immergersi. A occhio, il fondo era così basso che, se si fosse seduta al centro del torrente, avrebbe avuto comunque le spalle fuori dall’acqua.

Mosse un passo sulla riva, la terra che si infilava tra le dita – _ugh_ –, saggiò i sassi levigati più vicini all’acqua, ma erano scivolosi e proseguì a passi lenti fino al masso.

Infine, sedette e immerse entrambi i piedi nell’acqua.

Solo allora si concesse di sentire il groppo che le stringeva la gola.

Non voleva essere qui.

Voleva essere al palazzo, con abiti comodi, un bagno caldo a portata di mano, un po’ di compagnia.

Essere sola con quel cavallo idiota non era divertente.

La sua cerchia a palazzo poteva non conoscerla nel profondo – ma le stava bene, neppure lei voleva che qualcuno la conoscesse così –, ma non la faceva sentire sola. La rendeva parte di qualcosa, sempre al centro dell’attenzione, sempre distante da qualsiasi pensiero sgradevole. Dove non arrivavano le altre persone, c’era il vino.

Nella brughiera, così come in questo bosco, si sentiva insignificante e schiacciata dal peso della sua mente.

Se fosse morta durante questo viaggio, nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto.

Nessuno l’avrebbe trovata.

Un brivido la percorse e Balkahîli si strinse nelle braccia, alla ricerca di calore.

_Tlack._

Si voltò verso la boscaglia e a pochi passi da lei, con la balestra puntata contro, c’era l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto la trovasse.

E la prima che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi sulle sue tracce.

«Minulzôr».

Lui mosse un altro passo verso di lei, i movimenti lenti da grosso felino di Anazûlê. Vestiva abiti comodi da caccia, i pantaloni di pelle infilati negli stivali a metà stinco, il farsetto sulla camicia, intorno ai fianchi la cintura con faretra e pugnale. I capelli rosso cupo, suo segno distintivo, erano tirati in una coda più sfatta del solito.

Lo aveva fatto penare? Poteva solo sperarlo!

Minulzôr le rivolse un cenno del capo. «Principessa».

Non si sarebbe lasciata ingannare dalla presa rilassata intorno alla balestra. Questo era il cane da caccia di Gimilzôr. Mandato a _ucciderla_.

«Pensi di potermi seguire di buon grado, o questa faccenda deve insanguinarsi?» le disse, con tono noncurante. Come se per lui non ci fosse differenza, come se fosse pronto a entrambe le possibilità e non ne preferisse nessuna.

Balkahîli preferiva l’alternativa che lui non aveva preso in considerazione. La bestia stupida era lontana da lui, alla destra. Lei avrebbe potuto raggiungerla se avesse colto Minulzôr di sorpresa e corso più veloce che mai. Con il giusto incentivo – la paura – anche quel mulo glorificato avrebbe corso per la sua vita.

Se voleva farcela, ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Balkahîli si alzò dalla roccia, l’acqua intorno ai polpacci, e si voltò verso di lui.

«Penso di non voler andare da nessuna parte con te» disse. «Né morta né viva».

E scattò verso la bestia, i piedi sui ciottoli nell’acqua gelida.

Minulzôr non rispose – troppo impegnato a seguirla, di sicuro.

Lo avrebbe seminato, aveva il vantaggio della sorpre–

Un piede scivolò sulle pietre e, con un urlo, Balkahîli finì nel torrente.

Gelida, l’acqua era _gelida!_

Uno strattone, uno strappo, e Balkahîli si sollevò su mani e ginocchia per ritrovarsi Minulzôr sopra, le gambe ai suoi lati, un lembo della camiciola in mano.

«Come pensavi di fermare la caduta tirandomi per i vestiti?» gli disse e si raddrizò sui talloni.

«Avrei preso i capelli, se li avessi avuti ancora lunghi». Minulzôr le afferrò un braccio e la tirò in piedi, contro di sé.

Il fronte della camiciola penzolò giù dal suo petto, pesante per l’acqua e privo del sostegno del retro strappato. Balkahîli sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Minulzôr che faceva la stessa cosa.

Non c’era alcuna traccia di pensieri sul suo viso. Per quanto ne sapeva, più che interessato a livello animale dalla vista, doveva essere disgustato da lei che osava stargli davanti nuda senza un briciolo di vergogna. Doveva aver imparato a controllare la dissolutezza che gli scorreva nelle vene, fino a diventare di roccia.

«A questo punto, non c’è molto da discutere su cosa farai» disse Minulzôr, una mano stretta intorno al suo braccio. «Puoi scegliere se vuoi le mani libere o se devo legarti».

Incapace a resistere, Balkahîli sollevò un angolo della bocca e spinse il bacino contro di lui. Oh. Era di roccia sì, il cane di Gimilzôr. In tutti i sensi.

«Preferirei _te_ legato, ma se l’idea ti piace tanto…»

Minulzôr inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Non ti preoccupare, so come– _Ehi!_ »

Balkahîli si ritrovò sollevata dal torrente, tra le braccia di lui. Non poté appigliarsi da nessuna parte, se non alle sue spalle. Che non avevano alcuna imbottitura, erano ampie e forti per natura.

Minulzôr la ricondusse sulla terra ferma, lontano da riva, ma non la lasciò ancora andare.

«Ti poserò a terra per farti rivestire» le disse. «Non costringermi a farti da ancella per evitare che tu fugga. Non gradiresti».

Balkahîli tirò indietro la testa per guardarlo in volto. «Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

Lo sguardo gelido che le rivolse fu l’unica risposta che ottenne.

Minulzôr la lasciò scivolare dalle sue braccia, con i piedi bagnati sui pantaloni abbandonati per terra. Come se già non avesse la camicia inzuppata che ci gocciolava sopra.

Che seccatura, si era buttata in acqua per niente!

Balkahîli afferrò una ciocca bagnata che le ciondolava di fianco al viso.

«Ho bisogno di lavarmi almeno i capelli» disse e sollevò lo sguardo verso Minulzôr, «non ho intenzione di muovermi di qui finché non lo avrò fatto».

Lui la fissò, la mascella serrata.

Balkahîli gonfiò il petto in un sospiro e l’equilibrio già precario della camiciola strappata peggiorò: le scivolò lungo le braccia e uno sguardo le mostrò i capezzoli irrigiditi dal freddo.

Ma Minulzôr le tenne gli occhi fissi in viso, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Solo allora Balkahili lo notò: la balestra non era più nelle sue mani. Era qualche passo più in là, gettata a terra, il dardo fuori posizione. Gettata nella fretta di recuperarla dal torrente.

E così era disarmato.

Dall’aria minacciosa che lo circondava, con tanto di gambe ben piantate per terra, non dava l’idea di essersene reso conto – o ti reputarlo un punto a suo sfavore. Il pugnale era fermo nel fodero, i dardi nella faretra erano inutili senza balestra.

Tanto meglio per lei.

Balkahîli fece un passo verso di lui, l’erba fresca tra le dita dei piedi, e Minulzôr non mosse un muscolo.

Sollevò un ginocchio e–

Balkahîli si trovò con la schiena contro il petto di lui, un braccio premuto alla gola. Il fiato caldo di Minulzôr le sfiorò l’orecchio.

«Non ho bisogno di armi per tenerti a bada, principessa».

Balkahîli si agitò contro di lui, ma con troppa poca forza. Era distratta dalla solidità del suo corpo, soprattutto della porzione che sentiva premere alla base della schiena. Il suo calore la avviluppava, in contrasto con l’aria fresca sulla pelle umida.

Tra le gambe, bruciava fuoco liquido. Conosceva molto bene quella sensazione.

Era un maledetto inconveniente provarla proprio in questo momento.

E con questa compagnia.

Non era di sicuro Minulzôr il responsabile, era tutto il resto: si trovava nuda contro un corpo maschile, solido, caldo e minaccioso nel modo giusto. Le ci era voluto molto meno per eccitarsi.

Ma non era affatto il caso di strofinarsi contro di lui, fino ad allentare la tensione che montava tra le sue gambe.

Che situazione incresciosa.

Doveva arrendersi. Non poteva costringerlo ad attuare la sua minaccia, o Balkahîli avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentita.

Perché non era il cane da caccia di suo fratello che desiderava.

Voleva compagnia, non le importava quale. Ma non poteva accettare di abbandonarsi ai bisogni del suo corpo, non con Minulzôr.

Già la guardava come se fosse stata un lombrico calpestato del suo stivale. Aveva una così pessima opinione di lei, che fare ciò di cui _lei_ aveva bisogno sarebbe stata solo un’ulteriore conferma che non gli serviva.

Non le importava di Minulzôr.

Se voleva diventare regina – e lo voleva – doveva reagire a testa alta a questa cattura. Fare un passo indietro ora per farne due avanti dopo.

«Mi arrendo».

Minulzôr non allentò la presa. Come se non l’avesse sentita.

«Ho detto: mi. Arrendo» ripeté Balkahîli. «Mi vestirò e verrò con te. Ovunque mio fratello voglia che vada». Finché non avesse trovato l’occasione giusta.

La stretta di Minulzôr si fece più forte e le mani corsero intorno al suo braccio. Intendeva strozzarla?

Poi le premette le labbra all’orecchio.

«Ad Ar-Minalêth».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con molta calma, risorgo per un breve periodo con l’altra mini-long cui avevo accennato con l’ultimo postaggio mesi fa!
> 
> La sinossi rischiava di essere: “Minulzôr sta arrivando, doom doooom doooooom!”, con tanto di supporto entusiasta di Chià, ma ho fatto un piccolo sforzo in più... LOL
> 
> Silly fact a parte, veniamo a noi con un paio di note dovute (e volute):  
> 
> 
>   * Trovo plausibile che, tra tutti i nomi mancanti nell’albero genealogico dei Re di Númenor, ci siano figlie femmine e che molte abbiano rinunciato allo Scettro: le sorelle di Tar-Súrion sono l’unico esempio riportato, ma non escludo ce ne siano stati altri e la narrazione negli Annali sul regno di Tar-Vanimeldë mi fa sospettare che non sia un caso che tra lei e Míriel non ci sia stata nessun’altra regina. 
>   * Un ulteriore sprone me lo ha dato questo articolo [[x]](http://anthropologyarda.tumblr.com/post/159988298705/the-smoking-gun-in-the-case-of-numenors-missing) spuntato nella tag di Númenor. Ho preso in estrema antipatia questa linea di argomentazione (e ce l’ho in antipatia tutt’ora), perché parte dai presupposti sbagliati, non sa cosa sia la logica oltre ad essere di un manicheo estremo e, dai, è facile considerare pieni di virtù i vincitori che hanno raccontato la storia!  
>  Ma, come sempre in questi casi, le argomentazioni contrarie sotto forma di plot bunnies mi hanno assalita (e mi ero pure decisa, infine, a scrivere [_Questione di interpretazione_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545582)!). 
>   * Tutto questo, unito la mia ricerca di nomi per l’albero genealogico della Linea di Elros con Mel e Tyel, ha partorito questa storia: essenzialmente ho letto “Balkahîli”, ho letto “Minulzôr” e ho scritto le ossa di questa storia... typical Kan!
>   * Come mio solito, vado a ricamare nel non detto senza alcuna intenzione di stravolgere gli Annali... sennò il gusto dov’è? ;)
>   * I nomi dei personaggi (esclusi quelli canonici – Zimrathôn, Sakalthôr e Gimilzôr, in questo capitolo) sono opera di **melianar** , **tyelemmaiwe** and moi;
>   * Adûnabel è la primogenita di Ar-Adûnakhôr, Belzorêth è la primogenita di Tar-Calmacil. 
>   * La Via dell’Ovest è la via che da Rómenna porta ad Andúnië: non ha un nome canonico, quindi ho fatto da me.
> 

> 
> Ci vediamo tra due settimane con la seconda parte!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


	2. II. Il ritorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dizionario Neo-Adûnaic:**  
>  Le parole Adûnaic in questo dizionario sono traduzioni di termini canonici (Quenya e Sindarin) elaborate da me, [melianar](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=540931) e [tyelemmaiwe](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=602626). Non sono ufficiali e non possono essere riutilizzate senza permesso né senza attribuzione.  
> In caso di * (asterisco) anche la parola nella traduzione è opera nostra.
> 
> _Anazûlê:_ “Terra dell’Est”*, ossia la Terra di Mezzo  
>  _Azûlada:_ Rómenna  
>  _Azûlatar:_ Orrostar  
>  _Durnûkad:_ Orneros*, città dell’Orrostar  
>  _Khâdatar:_ Forostar  
>  _Mittabar:_ Mittalmar  
>  _Narkuzîth:_ Sorontil  
>  _Nimrulôdi:_ Eldalondë  
>  _Unzûkadar:_ Ondostó

Il cavallo di montagna legato al suo, Minulzôr caricò la principessa in sella davanti a sé, per quanto la testa di lei tendesse a mettersi in mezzo. Era troppo alta per quella posizione, ma lui non intendeva sedersela alle spalle. Doveva averla a portata di mano e intrappolata tra le braccia.

Per il resto della giornata, viaggiarono verso Est. Solo il giorno successivo si sarebbero diretti verso Sud, lungo il confine con l’Azûlatar. Minulzôr preferiva viaggiare nella sua regione natale non solo perché gli era familiare il territorio, ma anche perché nell’altra la figlia dei signori di Durnûkad era nella cerchia della principessa e le aveva offerto copertura per la fuga. La posizione dei suoi genitori non era chiara quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.

Se c’erano maggiori probabilità di incontrare altri suoi alleati lungo la strada, era proprio attraversando il confine.

Non che Minulzôr fosse ignaro dell’amicizia tra Imrazîr e la principessa, ma almeno i Signori di Unzûkadar non erano schierati e soprattutto la via del ritorno passava attraverso le sue terre. Conosceva la gente e l’ospitalità del Khâdatar sudorientale.

Avanzando al passo e con un doppio carico, il suo cavallo ci avrebbe impiegato più tempo e lui preferiva trascorrerlo al sicuro. Soprattutto se la principessa intendeva distrarlo con chiacchiere inutili.

Gli raccontò come aveva iniziato il viaggio, con una lunga digressione sul cambio di cavallo e una serie di improperi contro la “bestia stupida” che aveva con sé.

«In quale storia hai letto un espediente simile?» le disse, esasperato dagli attacchi a un cavallo che non aveva nessuna colpa se non quella di non provenire dalle stalle reali.

«Perché dovrei averlo letto da qualche parte e non dovrebbe essere una mia idea?»

«Perché è un’idea stupida. Sarebbe meglio per te non rivendicarne la maternità».

La principessa sbuffò e cambiò argomento. Di preciso, si dilungò sul bisogno di fare un bagno caldo. Su come fosse stanca di puzzare di cavallo, di brughiera e di sudore – non che Minulzôr fosse infastidito in particolar modo, ma si guardò bene dall’interromperla.

«Soprattutto se devi uccidermi, permettimi almeno di essere pulita».

Minulzôr sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Mi sto pentendo di non averti affogata nel torrente».

«Almeno sarei stata in acqua» disse lei, con tono leggero. «Certo, mi sarei persa questa cavalcata davanti a te». E con quelle parole, strofinò la schiena contro di lui.

Non la degnò di una risposta.

Il che non la fece desistere.

«Basterebbe davvero poco a farmi sentire di nuovo umana, dopo questi giorni difficili».

«Forse hai la concezione sbagliata di trovarti in gita, principessa» le disse. «Non ti sto portando a passeggio, non ho intenzione di fare quel che pare a te né di tenerti compagnia. Sei la mia prigioniera fino ad Ar-Minalêth».

Quando lei emise un verso oltraggiato e tacque, Minulzôr fu sul punto di pentirsi di quelle parole. Era una sciocchezza, se mai ne aveva pensata una, e avrebbe dovuto solo ringraziare la pace che, infine, lei gli stava accordando.

Dopotutto, le aveva detto bene: la loro non era una gita di piacere.

Doveva evitare qualsiasi situazione che lo ingannasse a proposito. A partire dalla sensazione che gli provocava averla seduta davanti a sé sulla sella, tra le sue braccia, l’odore così terreno della sua pelle appena sotto le narici.

Lui era migliore di così.

A metà pomeriggio la principessa si riscosse dal suo mutismo per annunciargli che doveva svuotare la vescica.

Minulzôr smontò da cavallo e, prima che lui potesse aiutarla, lei saltò giù e si incamminò verso degli arbusti più in là.

«Ferma lì» le disse.

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo oltre la spalla. «Non vorrai assistere mentre faccio quel che devo, spero».

Minulzor infilò la mano nella sacca appesa alla sella e aggirò il cavallo per raggiungerla. «Ho una corda abbastanza lunga da poter stare a distanza sufficiente per rispettare il tuo – improvviso – pudore».

La principessa storse la bocca, infastidita, e Minulzôr le avvolse un capo della corda intorno alla vita e gliela assicurò con il nodo degli schiavi. Lei lo adocchiò e lui avrebbe quasi potuto vedere la sua testolina ruminare un piano.

«Non ti conviene provare alcun trucco» le disse. «Senza sapere come scioglierlo, l’unico risultato che otterresti sarebbe trovarti assicurata con un nodo ancora più stretto»

Lei tirò su col naso, il ritratto dell’indignazione, e riprese a dirigersi verso gli arbusti, le spalle squadrate come se stesse cercando di trattenere il suo temperamento.

Sistemata la questione – sentendola tranquilla, Minulzôr ne aveva approfittato per liberarsi a sua volta – tornarono ai cavalli e si rimisero in cammino.

Con l’arrivo della sera, cercò un posto adatto a sostare per la notte, protetto ma senza troppi nascondigli in cui lei avrebbe potuto rifugiarsi. Non che intendesse lasciarla dormire per i fatti suoi, ma le precauzioni non erano mai troppe.

Trovato dove accamparsi, fermò i cavalli, avvolse di nuovo la fune alla vita della principessa e assicurò l’altro capo intorno alla sua.

«Tutte queste attenzioni» disse lei, seguendolo mentre sistemava i cavalli e preparava il campo per la notte, «si direbbe quasi che sono un pericoloso criminale abile nella fuga».

Minulzôr distese una coperta per terra e vi sedette, per poi tirare uno strattone alla corda. La principessa vacillò e crollò a poca distanza da lui.

«Preferisco non sottovalutare nessuno» le disse.

«Non è uno spreco di energie?»

«Non quando una disattenzione può fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte».

La principessa sbuffò, incredula, e si tirò a sedere sulla coperta.

«Come se fossi in grado di ucciderti o di fuggire».

Minulzôr la guardò di sbieco, mentre chiudeva la sacca. «Non credere che mi beva questa tua sceneggiata».

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia e lui le drappeggiò il mantello intorno alle spalle.

«Ora distenditi e dormi» le disse e la spinse sul fianco. «Ripartiremo alle prime luci».

La principessa gli lanciò un’occhiata diffidente e gli diede la schiena, per poi stringersi nel mantello. Minulzôr si distese al suo fianco, pancia in su, gli occhi aperti sul cielo.

Temeva il momento del sonno. Temeva il silenzio della mente.

Durante la giornata si era tenuto occupato – distratto – tra le chiacchiere della principessa e i ragionamenti sul da farsi. Era questa capacità a renderlo un buon cacciatore e un così valido alleato di Gimilzôr.

Ma questa volta lo aveva fatto soprattutto per distrarsi.

Da lei, dalla sensazione di quel corpo contro il suo.

_Mi arrendo._

Era stato troppo stordito da quel che aveva avuto tra le braccia, per accorgersi che lei aveva mollato.

E non era stata una questione della sua – quasi – nudità, non bastava un corpo femminile a confonderlo. Dopotutto era usanza diffusa in estate non far caso al pudore: quello era appannaggio di chi era ancora fedele agli Avalôi.

A sconvolgerlo tanto era stata la sua ribellione. La lotta per sfuggirgli, per liberarsi.

Per un attimo, era stato posseduto dall’istinto di gettarla a terra e immobilizzarla col peso del suo corpo.

Il che sarebbe bastato a stravolgere la sua mente fredda e lucida di cacciatore umano. Era sempre stato il suo orgoglio, la lucidità con cui sapeva cacciare. Non si abbandonava alla fretta e all’impazienza. Aveva reso intellettuale un’attività che di solito si basava solo sull’istinto e sul lato più animalesco dell’uomo.

Neppure a letto voleva sopraffare. Voleva consenso, compiacenza, resa totale, che i desideri fossero allineati alla perfezione o quasi.

Ma ora quella parte di sé che aveva sempre tenuto a bada era emersa.

«La nostra famiglia discende da un uomo della Linea di Elros che ha abbandonato la moglie nobile quanto lui, per sposare un’ancella di stirpe ignota», gli aveva sempre rammentato suo nonno. «Due tipi di sangue opposto si mescolano in noi e l’unica traccia visibile è nel rosso dei capelli che emerge in ogni generazione. La nostra bravura sta nel far prevalere la natura più elevata, su quella più bassa».

Anche a decenni dalla morte di suo nonno, Minulzôr aveva quelle parole impresse a fuoco nella memoria. Gli bastava spiare il suo riflesso da qualche parte per ricordare quel monito.

La principessa stava attentando al suo equilibrio.

 

* * *

 

Ripresero il cammino verso Sud, Balkahîli sempre seduta davanti a Minulzôr, la schiena contro il suo petto ampio, avvolta nelle sue braccia. Era disarmante. Non era mai stata seduta in quel modo a cavallo, se non quando era stata bambina e suo padre l’aveva portata nelle sue visite ufficiali.

Se con attû era stata piena di gioia ed entusiasmo, con Minulzôr la tensione le irrigidiva le spalle e il collo. Non osava appoggiarsi a lui. Per tutte le provocazioni che gli lanciava, non voleva misurarsi con il suo rifiuto totale se si fosse lasciata andare contro il suo petto.

Anche se le sembrava la soluzione di tutti i mali, fisici e non.

Svegliarsi di fianco a lui l’aveva scossa più di quanto si fosse aspettata. Non aveva sperato di addormentarsi, ma lo aveva fatto, avvolta nel mantello impregnato del suo odore, la schiena riparata dal calore del suo corpo.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi negli attimi prima dell’alba, si era ritrovata davanti la sua spalla e il suo profilo disegnato dal chiarore del giorno in arrivo. Era stato addormentato, la rigidità della mascella dimenticata, il viso rilassato come non lo aveva mai visto.

Si era sollevata sui gomiti a osservarlo. Aveva notato per la prima volta che le ciglia erano più corte di quel che pensasse, ma in compenso folte e scure. Le labbra, quando non erano serrate, avevano una morbidezza nelle forme ben precise che sarebbero state l’invidia sul volto di qualsiasi donna, mentre su di lui contribuivano, per contrasto, a dare mascolinità ai tratti.

Tanto era stata distratta, che Minulzôr aveva socchiuso le palpebre e le aveva puntato addosso gli occhi verdi.

Unica benedizione in quel momento imbarazzante era stata l’assenza di suoi commenti.

«Ripartiamo subito» le aveva detto, per poi raccogliere mantello e coperta, assicurarli al cavallo e ricominciare una nuova giornata di viaggio.

Le ultime parole che le rivolse per tutta la mattinata. A dire il vero, nemmeno lei aveva tutta questa voglia di parlargli. La novità di poterlo tormentare a parole era finita in fretta, già il giorno precedente. Così tacque, finché non saltarono la sosta per il pranzo.

«Digiuno?» gli chiese.

«Di meglio».

Non avrebbe cavato altro da lui, ma un’oretta dopo Balkahîli capì cosa intendeva. Tra le colline dolci che si avvicinavano alle radici del Minul-Târik, emerse una costruzione.

«Oh, infine, civiltà!»

Un lieve spostamento d’aria vicino all’orecchio. Una risata?

«Il mio mezzadro ci ospiterà e darà da mangiare senza problemi» le disse, «sono solo lui, sua moglie e una domestica tuttofare».

«Quindi, potrei farmi preparare l’acqua per il bagno».

Quando lui non rispose, Balkahîli si girò a guardarlo, il viso a poca distanza dal suo. Con quel mento squadrato e le guance lisce.

«Molto gentile permettermi di non morire puzzando di cavallo e di _cane_ ».

L’occhiata fredda che le lanciò Minulzôr le assicurò che non sarebbe cambiato niente, anche se non era quello l’effetto voluto.

«Credi che stia facendo la fatica di portarti indietro solo per ucciderti?»

Balkahîli scrollò le spalle e tornò a guardare la casa mezzadrile in avvicinamento.

«Non capisco il senso di questo viaggio, infatti» gli disse. «Quando sarebbe molto più semplice eliminare la minaccia lontano dagli occhi della corte».

E invece la stava portando da testimoni. Asserviti a lui, certo, ma lei non aveva dubbio che se uno dei suoi alleati avesse offerto loro una somma abbastanza grossa, avrebbero potuto parlare. Magari in cambio di una mezzadria altrove. O terreni di proprietà. Sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice.

«Ammetto che ti stai mettendo d’impegno per farmi cambiare idea» disse lui. «Ma sei la figlia del Re e la sorella dell’Erede, non pensi di meritare più di una morte anonima?»

Proprio ciò che non voleva sentire.

«Smettila».

Minulzôr obbedì, ma lei poteva sentire sulla pelle le sue perplessità.

Non stava a lei chiarire. Voleva solo concentrarsi sul pasto caldo e – forse – il bagno profumato che la aspettavano in quella casetta di legno e pietra.

«Non possiamo andare più veloci?»

Il cavallo di Minulzôr era fatto per grandi battute di caccia, era imparentato con quelli della famiglia reale. Avrebbe retto una breve cavalcata con due persone sopra.

Quanto alla stupida bestia... Gettò un’occhiata oltre la spalla, per trovarla fin troppo sveglia e attiva per il suo solito.

Ben le stava una corsa a rotta di collo.

Se lei non avesse lasciato il suo cavallo, credendo di fare una mossa furba, sarebbe stata abbastanza lontana da evitare la cattura. Ricordarlo a questo punto le peggiorava ancora l’umore.

Voleva arrivare alla casa mezzadrile.

_Subito._

Serrò le mani intorno alla criniera del cavallo.

«Come desideri, principessa».

Il gelo nella sua voce le fu di conforto, ma mai quanto il colpo di reni all’ordine di aumentare il passo e la corsa che ne seguì. Le redini in una mano, Minulzôr le avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita e seguirono il movimento del cavallo come un tutt’uno.

Una tortura dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto entrambi per evitare un simile contatto.

Non voleva armonia, solo contrasto. Opposizione.

Come quella tra i loro obiettivi.

_Principessa._

Usava quel titolo come lei usava “cane” nei suoi confronti. Non si sentiva presa in giro quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Raggiunsero la casa e andò loro incontro il mezzadro, seguito dalla moglie.

«Mio signore, non aspettavamo una visita».

Minulzôr smontò da cavallo e, passato un braccio intorno alla vita di Balkahîli, la aiutò a scendere con fredda efficienza.

«Siamo di passaggio» disse al mezzadro. «Avete qualcosa da darci da mangiare?»

La donna studiò Balkahîli da capo a piedi e annuì. «Mentre preparo qualcosa di caldo, la signora potrà farsi il bagno».

Lei sorrise, grata per quel piccolo lusso. «Sarebbe fantastico».

«Vieni, ti mostro la stanza in cui potrete riposare».

Quel plurale non le piacque. Minulzôr era solito passare da queste parti in compagnia femminile?

Non erano pensieri su cui indugiare.

Seguì la donna in casa, mentre gli uomini restavano fuori per sistemare i cavalli nella stalla. Incontrarono una domestica nerboruta, a cui la moglie del mezzadro diede ordine di portare la vasca e l’acqua calda nella stanza degli ospiti.

La stanza in questione era grande come il disimpegno dei suoi appartamenti al palazzo reale, e riusciva a ospitare su un rialzo di legno un letto a due piazze, un tavolino per la toeletta, un grosso comò e un baule per gli abiti. Il pavimento era coperto da tappeti grezzi che davano alla stanza un’aria accogliente, per quanto campagnola.

Per le ore in cui sarebbe rimasta lì, poteva andare bene.

La domestica entrò nella stanza con una vasca di legno e le preparò il bagno, in un via vai con secchi d’acqua, con l’aiuto della padrona. Quando fu tutto pronto, le donne uscirono e Balkahîli si dedicò, infine, a quel che l’arrivo di Minulzôr aveva interrotto, appena il giorno prima.

L’acqua calda la accolse come un abbraccio e con un sospiro Balkahîli si lasciò andare nella vasca, immerse la testa fino a restare senza fiato e riemerse.

Non era più sola.

Seduto sul bordo del rialzo, Minulzôr le dava le spalle.

«Vuoi unirti a me?» gli chiese, più per provocarlo, che per un reale desiderio di condividere il bagno.

Lui le lanciò un’occhiata oltre la spalla. «Non temi cosa potrei farti?»

«Magari è proprio quel che voglio» gli disse e ammiccò.

Minulzôr la fissò, impassibile.

Non voleva proprio scherzare, eh?

Balkahîli tirò fuori un piede dall’acqua e allargò le dita. «Perché dovresti toglierti il brivido della caccia e il gusto del sangue?» Scrollò le spalle e lo sguardo di lui le cadde sul petto al movimento. «Sarai un bravo cane, potrei anche permetterti una leccata».

Con un grugnito, Minulzôr tornò a guardare il muro davanti a sé.

«Non fingere di non essere pronto a uccidermi, se dovessi darti rogne» gli disse.

«Non l’ho mai fatto».

«Allora perché mi fai discorsi sul valore della mia vita? So di essere di intralcio alle ambizioni di Gimilzôr, ma – guarda caso – ne ho di mie e si concentrano sullo Scettro».

Minulzôr si girò del tutto verso di lei, una gamba piegata di lato e l’altra giù dal rialzo. E lo sguardo intento su di lei.

«Perché?»

Balkahîli abbassò il piede in acqua.

«Mia sorella lo ha rifiutato e ora è mio di diritto» disse lei. «Quale altra motivazione dovrei dare? Quelle di Gimilzôr non sono migliori: perché sì, perché è il maschio, perché è il favorito di mamma. Be’, nostro padre è il re e ha sempre trattato _me_ come erede scelta».

«Anche Ar-Adûnakhôr amava sua figlia, nonostante avesse il grosso difetto di pregare agli Avalôi» disse Minulzôr. «Lei avrebbe potuto cambiare la rotta del regno, ma ha saggiamente deciso di lasciare lo Scettro al fratello.

«Non saresti la prima né l’ultima principessa reale a essere invitata a lasciare lo Scettro alle più capaci mani di un fratello minore. Sta a te però decidere come accettare l’inevitabile».

Balkahîli si tirò a sedere e strinse il bordo della vasca.

«Non si basa il governo su cosa un sovrano ha tra le gambe» disse. Era stufa della questione! «Che altre due principesse, prima di mia sorella, abbiano ceduto, non vuol dire che lo dovrò fare anch’io. Mio padre ha scelto me, prima ancora che Gimilzôr decidesse di sfogare le sue frustrazioni matrimoniali davanti al Consiglio».

Scuotendo il capo, Minulzôr si alzò e raggiunse la porta.

«Se tuo padre ti considera la sua erede, dov’era quando Gimilzôr ha rivendicato lo Scettro in Consiglio?»

Ah, la domanda che temeva più di ogni altra.

Lei per prima non conosceva la risposta.

 

* * *

 

«Quindi vuoi farmi credere che non c’entri nulla che Gimilzôr sia il figlio maschio, con il supporto che riceve come pretendente allo Scettro?»

Avevano prolungato la sosta fino al mattino dopo, Minulzôr non era certo di saper spiegare perché. Gli era sembrata una buona idea mentre aiutava Hidrik e lasciava che gli mostrasse le migliorie apportate alle colture dei terreni.

E la principessa, dopo il bagno, era stata così taciturna che lui aveva avuto la sensazione di aver smosso qualcosa in lei.

Impressione sbagliata, a giudicare dal discorso che aveva appena riesumato, mentre attraversavano il confine col Mittabar.

Era stato uno sciocco a credere che il silenzio e l’isolamento in cui si era rinchiusa per il resto della sosta dal mezzadro fosse segno di riflessioni profonde. Per quanto ne sapeva, lei aveva trovato indegno avere a che fare con la moglie di Hidrik e si era rintanata nell’unico posto sicuro e incontaminato dalla plebaglia che conosceva.

«Se mi stai facendo questa domanda, non hai capito nulla di quello che ti ho detto» disse Minulzôr.

La principessa girò la testa di lato e lui sentì, più che vedere, l’occhiataccia che gli lanciò.

«Hai la convinzione sbagliata di potermi fare lezioncine su qualcosa che non ti riguarda» disse lei. «Rispondi alla mia domanda».

Magari poi avrebbe taciuto.

«Non puoi negare che il tuo matrimonio metterebbe lo Scettro a portata di mano di qualcuno inadatto a regnare, ma con un gran desiderio di farlo».

«Forse non è chiaro che non intendo sposarmi».

«Hai bisogno di un erede».

La principessa sbuffò ed emise un verso esasperato. «Non mi sembra giusto che, per una regina che ha sposato un uomo che ha usurpato il suo Scettro, ora dobbiamo pagarne tutte le conseguenze» disse lei. «Le Regine che l’hanno preceduta hanno dimostrato di essere fatte di ben altra stoffa. E non si può nemmeno dire che i miei antenati maschi abbiano fatto di meglio».

«Sono eccezioni».

«Forse, impegnato com’eri nella caccia e nell’agricoltura, non hai imparato la matematica come l’ho imparata io: la probabilità è uguale tra i Re e le Regine Regnanti, solo che le Regine sono state così poche, che i loro errori sembrano enormi e letali, quando non si può dire che i Re siano stati tutti paragoni di abilità di governo.

«Se vogliamo prendere l’esempio maschile simile a quello di Tar-Vanimeldë, prendiamo Tar-Súrion. O, più vicino a noi, Ar-Zimrathôn. Tu forse eri ancora un ragazzino e non lo ricordi, ma persino nella mia ingenuità giovanile io avevo notato la dinamica tra lui e mia nonna.

«Per non parlare di quanto gli amanti, e gli amanti uomini, di alcuni nostri re abbiano avuto potere. Eppure l’unica che ricordiamo è Tar-Vanimeldë!»

Così come era divampata, la principessa si acquietò. Anche un po’ senza fiato. Situazione curiosa, per come la conosceva.

Se l’altro giorno, durante la loro discussione, gli era sembrata infervorata, ora doveva ricredersi.

C’era qualcosa in questo discorso. Una scintilla che nell’indolente e lasciva principessa dei suoi ricordi non c’era.

«Quel che dici ha senso» le concesse. «Perché non hai fatto questi discorsi al Consiglio?»

Minulzôr attese una risposta che non giunse mai. Proseguirono finché il sole non fu dritto sulle loro teste, si fermarono a vuotare la vescica e mangiarono con gli sguardi sulla meta: le radici del Minul-Târik, tra cui si intravedeva lo scintillio della cupola della Casa del Re.

Ma la principessa non gli rispose.

Era sufficiente menzionare il Consiglio e suo padre, che lei smetteva di parlare.

Rimontarono a cavallo e ripartirono. Questa volta non le avrebbe concesso altro tempo per rimuginare.

«La tua fuga è stata una mossa azzardata. Un capriccio, per alcuni. Pensi davvero di tornare alla stessa situazione che hai lasciato?»

La schiena di lei si irrigidì. «Non sarei fuggita, se non fosse stata a rischio la mia vita».

Minulzôr schioccò la lingua contro il palato.

«Sei fuggita al primo verdetto sfavorevole del Consiglio, invece di portare davanti alla stessa assemblea le tue ragioni. Non ciò che farebbe una sovrana che sa usare gli strumenti di governo per le sue argomentazioni».

La principessa gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco.

«Cosa avrei dovuto fare, aspettare di mandar giù la mia dose di veleno?»

«È proprio quel che ho nella mia sacca» le disse e la sentì sussultare. «Ma non intendo usarlo».

Avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di lei che spuntava tra i capelli corti.

«Hai colto un aspetto di me: non potrei concludere la caccia senza il gusto del sangue. Così come tu non te ne andresti mai senza lottare con le unghie e con i denti».

Le sfuggì un sospiro tremulo, il genere di verso che poteva immaginarla emettere se le avesse infilato una mano nei calzoni e l’avesse accarezzata. Un verso che gli infiammò i lombi.

_Dannazione._

«Non è l’unico aspetto di te che ho colto, non è così?» disse lei.

C’era un sorriso in quelle parole. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che sentisse ogni reazione del suo corpo, tanto era vicina a lui.

«Perché stai perdendo tempo a spiegarmi le ragioni per cui non avrò mai lo Scettro?» gli chiese. «Non sei un cane fedele quanto credevo?»

«Sono fedele a tuo fratello» le disse, concentrandosi su ogni parola invece di lasciarsi distrarre dal calore del corpo di lei premuto proprio dove lui stava andando in fiamme. «Ma la mia vita non gli gira intorno».

La principessa gli lanciò un’occhiata scettica.

«Cosa sei, se non il suo cane? Quali interessi hai al di fuori di ciò che serve a mio fratello?»

Minulzôr strinse le redini.

«Eppure ti stai interessando tanto a farmi capire perché ho fallito contro Gimilzôr.

«E la notte scorsa sei stato così attento a non finire sotto le coperte con me.

«Non vorrai dirmi che c’è qualcosa al di sotto del manto del cane?»

Come a sottolineare quel punto, si inarcò contro di lui. Un movimento così suggestivo, che la mano gli corse su per il ventre di lei fino a premere, aperta, sotto la sua gola.

«Non provocare il can che dorme, principessa» le disse, le labbra contro l’orecchio, e fermò il cavallo. «Potrebbe mordere».

Lei ansimò e gli afferrò le cosce.

«Fallo».

Con un verso di gola, le pizzicò la pelle della guancia tra i denti, le strappò un «sì» sorpreso. La mano scivolò dal collo al seno, lo strinse attraverso gli strati di stoffa, e lei inarcò la schiena, le dita gli affondarono nelle cosce. Le prese il mento tra le dita e le sollevò il viso per premere la bocca sulla sua.

La divorò.

Con le labbra, con i denti, con la lingua.

Quel che desiderava. Quel che non avrebbe dovuto avere.

Nonostante le risposte del suo corpo, non gli era chiaro se lei lo volesse davvero, o lo stesse manipolando solo per avere la meglio su di lui. Non avrebbe fatto alcun passo avanti senza chiarire la questione.

Minulzôr lasciò le sue labbra e smontò da cavallo.

La principessa si girò a guardarlo, gli occhi sgranati e scuri, il fiato corto.

«Non ho intenzione di impormi su di te» le disse, «né di nascondermi dietro le tue provocazioni».

Lei sbatté le palpebre, come se notasse per la prima volta quell’implicazione. Forse era vero.

«Possiamo continuare, se è quello che anche tu desideri» proseguì Minulzôr. «Se vorrai fermarti qui, non te lo rinfaccerò né mi vendicherò in alcun modo».

Lo sguardo di lei corse al suo inguine, alla ricerca di qualche conferma. Che fosse eccitato? Lo era. Che stesse parlando a mente fredda? Niente affatto. Non voleva nient’altro che affondare in lei e sentirla stringerglisi intorno.

Ma era meglio dei suoi antenati.

Non sarebbe stato un altro uomo di nobili natali incapace di governare i suoi istinti.

Lui sapeva controllarsi e lo avrebbe fatto pure adesso, anche se si stava rivelando l’impresa più difficile della sua vita.

La principessa piegò la testa di lato e giocherellò con il laccio della camicia che spuntava dal farsetto.

«Parole solenni, per un cane in calore» disse e Minulzôr sentì lo stomaco sprofondargli. Si stava prendendo gioco di lui.

Incontrò lo sguardo della principessa. Con un sorrisetto, lei passò una gamba oltre il dorso del cavallo e saltò a terra, dalla parte opposta rispetto a lui.

E corse tra gli alberi.

Stupido, stupido, stupido!

Aggirò il cavallo e le fu dietro. La risata di lei giunse da poco più avanti e solo allora si rese conto che, se la principessa avesse voluto davvero fuggire, si era trovata nella posizione giusta: sul suo cavallo, l’unico a loro disposizione dopo aver lasciato l’altro a Hidrik.

Gli si seccò la gola.

Si stava prendendo gioco di lui, sì, ma non come aveva creduto.

La raggiunse, le afferrò un braccio e la attirò contro di sé. «È un sì?»

Con un sorrisetto, la principessa gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo chinò verso di lei, verso la sue labbra, verso un altro bacio che sapeva di sfida. Lui la strinse tra le braccia, le tirò fuori non più provocazioni, ma ansiti al gusto di resa, totale, _a lui_ , e a quel che la aspettava ad Ar-Minalêth.

Lei indietreggiò, tirandoselo dietro, finché non si scontrarono con un tronco. Gli discese la schiena, fino a stringergli le natiche e spingere il fianchi contro i suoi. Avida, senza alcun pudore. Avrebbe dovuto disgustarlo, ma Minulzôr si ritrovò a strattonare i lacci della camicia e chinare la testa su un seno, e poi l’altro, scoprendola all’aria del bosco, una visione così poco civilizzata e così adatta a lei che si accovacciò ai suoi piedi, le abbassò i pantaloni e proseguì a divorarla.

Gli strinse i capelli tra le dita, tirò e lo pregò di fermarsi, di proseguire in altro modo, ma la ignorò. Lasciò che si sgolasse e si incurvasse contro il tronco, il bacino contro il suo viso.

Solo allora tornò in piedi e si slacciò i pantaloni.

La principessa gli diede la schiena, con uno sguardo oltre la spalla.

Un invito silenzioso, inequivocabile.

Aveva davvero creduto di poter essere meglio dei suoi antenati? Era un illuso.

Perché la prese contro quell’albero, il petto contro la sua schiena, i loro pantaloni attorno alle caviglie. Ansimarono e ondeggiarono all’inseguimento del piacere incalzante, come due contadini travolti dalla passione nel mezzo dei campi.

Gli incoraggiamenti che lei gli gridava, sfacciata, gli martellavano nelle orecchie, come i loro ansiti e gemiti e il battito del suo cuore. Più forte, più forte, finché persino il loro respiro non tacque.

Solo quel battere non si fermò.

Minulzôr sollevò la testa.

Non si trattava del suo cuore.

Mosse un passo indietro e tirò su i pantaloni. «Rivestiti» disse. «In fretta».

La principessa si voltò, le guance arrossate e la bocca aperta per respirare meglio, e tirò il laccio della camicia con mani malferme.

I battiti erano più vicini. Erano in tanti.

A poca distanza, il suo cavallo sbuffò. Minulzôr afferrò i pantaloni della principessa e glieli allacciò.

«Potevo fare–»

Lei sgranò gli occhi. Li aveva notati, infine.

Cavalieri.

Dopotutto glielo aveva detto. E lui si era dimenticato di avvisare di averla presa in carico.

_Se dopo tre giorni non avrò tue notizie, manderò i miei uomini a cercarla. A meno che tu non mi chieda il contrario._

Nessuno avrebbe potuto mai accusare Gimilzôr di non mantenere la parola data.

La principessa gli afferrò un braccio.

«Sono qui per me? Cosa vuol dire?»

Con uno strattone, Minulzôr si liberò dalla sua presa. «Se pensi che questo abbia cambiato qualcosa, sbagli» disse e proseguì, fuori dalla boscaglia.

Il suono degli zoccoli sulla strada battuta era vicinissimo. Sollevò la testa sui cavalieri di Gimilzôr che si aprivano a cerchio intorno a loro. Prese la principessa per un polso.

«Siamo qui su ordine del principe Gimilzôr» disse un cavaliere, fermandosi davanti a loro.

Minulzôr spinse la principessa verso di lui.

«Come richiesto».

La presero in carico, i polsi legati, seduta sul cavallo, e si allontanarono, verso Ar-Minalêth. La principessa non distolse mai lo sguardo da lui, la testa alta, le labbra tirate in una linea dritta, ogni rossore sparito dal suo viso.

Avrebbe capito che era meglio così. Che Gimilzôr avrebbe potuto cambiare idea. L’avrebbe potuta risparmiare. Magari l’avrebbe allontanata, ma non le avrebbe tolto la vita.

Gli starebbe stata pure grata, un giorno.

Bastarono pochi passi perché Minulzôr si rendesse conto che le aveva mentito.

Era cambiato _tutto_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeee rieccomi!
> 
> Siamo a metà storia – di già??? – e penso che un altro po’ di dinamiche siano più chiare.
> 
> La coppia a cui fa riferimento il nonno è una coppia di cui starei scrivendo la storia (long) da due anni abbondanti, ma ehm, I can’t long right now e non l’ho ancora conclusa. Prima o poi arriverà, suppongo.
> 
> Quanto agli accenni ad altri re “succubi” dei loro compagni, puro headcanon che spero di esplorare in qualche modo. Anche questo, prima o poi.
> 
> Ho troppi progetti e troppo poco tempo. E qui sto blaterando perché non posso dire molto sulla storia, I suppose?
> 
> A parte, ecco: le lime. Io ci provo sempre a scriverne, a provare il brivido delle descrizioni poco esplicite e molto evocative, ma la mia passione per i dettagli tende sempre a trascinarmi altrove.
> 
> Ci vediamo tra due settimane con la terza e ultima parte!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


	3. III. La pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dizionario Neo-Adûnaic:**  
>  Le parole Adûnaic in questo dizionario sono traduzioni di termini canonici (Quenya e Sindarin) elaborate da me, [melianar](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=540931) e [tyelemmaiwe](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=602626). Non sono ufficiali e non possono essere riutilizzate senza permesso né senza attribuzione.  
> In caso di * (asterisco) anche la parola nella traduzione è opera nostra.
> 
> _Anazûlê:_ “Terra dell’Est”*, ossia la Terra di Mezzo  
>  _Azûlada:_ Rómenna  
>  _Azûlatar:_ Orrostar  
>  _Durnûkad:_ Orneros*, città dell’Orrostar  
>  _Khâdatar:_ Forostar  
>  _Mittabar:_ Mittalmar  
>  _Narkuzîth:_ Sorontil  
>  _Nimrulôdi:_ Eldalondë  
>  _Unzûkadar:_ Ondostó

Era il primo pomeriggio, quando la porta della sua camera da letto tremò alla chiusura di quella degli appartamenti. Ecco il segnale. Balkahîli si alzò dal letto pronta ad affrontare la visita giornaliera di sua madre con le due schiave per farle il bagno. In una settimana rinchiusa nei suoi appartamenti – e di preciso in una stanza – quelle erano le uniche facce che vedeva, al di fuori della sua ancella a pranzo e cena.

Gimilzôr non si era degnato di passare.

Né lui, né altri.

Non male, rispetto alla sua previsione dopo la cattura, mentre i soldati la trascinavano tra i tunnel segreti. Si era figurata uno scontro finale con suo fratello e poi una morte atroce, nelle gentili mani dei suoi uomini, ma alla fine si era ritrovata in questa stanza, la sua camera da letto, con due guardie fuori alla porta e altre quattro nel corridoio.

L’isolamento la snervava: era la tortura più misericordiosa che potessero riservarle.

Meglio di trovarsi ancora faccia a faccia col cane di Gimilzôr, il ricordo perpetuo di quanto era stato facile illuderla, farle assaporare la libertà. Aveva assaggiato un gusto paragonabile al potere che le avrebbe dato stringere le mani intorno allo Scettro e le era stato strappato. Di nuovo.

La porta si aprì e non fu sua madre a spuntare, ma un volto che le somigliava molto, fino ai capelli neri raccolti in un turbante di trecce, catenine e gioielli.

Phazakhêri, l’Erede-che-aveva-rifiutato, entrò nella camera da letto e si guardò intorno.

«Hai riarredato» disse, lo sguardo sulla scrivania – vuota, le avevano tolto qualsiasi strumento di scrittura! – messa di sbieco all’esatto centro della camera, i divani sparsi, i cuscini gettati ai quattro angoli o strappati, le piume ovunque.

Infine le rivolse un’occhiata e tirò su un angolo della bocca. «Questo taglio corto ti dà carattere».

Balkahîli sbuffò e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

«Cosa vuoi? Sei venuta a farmi una lezioncina?»

Phazakhêri raggiunse la scrivania, con passi lenti, il lungo abito dal taglio sudrone che ondeggiava a ogni passo, lo strascico e le lunghe maniche striscianti dietro di lei.

«Servirebbe a qualcosa? No».

Balkahîli inarcò le sopracciglia, in attesa di una vera risposta.

«Sei più sobria di quanto ricordassi» disse Phazakhêri, accarezzando il ripiano della scrivania.

«Difficile non esserlo, quando l’unica bevanda diversa dall’acqua che accompagna i miei pasti è la spremuta».

La mano di Phazakhêri si fermò all’altezza del cassetto centrale e lo aprì.

«Inutile che guardi: hanno svuotato tutto».

Lei sospirò. «Rilassati, sorellina, non sono qui per me».

«Continui a fare commenti sullo stato della mia cella e del mio aspetto, è troppo indiretto persino per te» disse Balkahîli. «Izrîn sta bene? Perché non sei con lei, nella villa per cui hai detto addio a tutto ciò che ti spettava, invece di onorarmi della tua presenza?»

«Potresti avere più di quel che ho voluto io, se solo ti applicassi».

_Sì, lo Scettro_ , avrebbe voluto risponderle. La stessa risposta che aveva dato al Consiglio. Ma si fermò. Non era servita allora e non era a lei che doveva portare tali argomentazioni.

Il cane aveva abbaiato parole sensate, non poteva negarlo.

«Non posso accettare quest’ingiustizia» disse. «Se cedo ora, cosa mi farà accettare? È nostro fratello minore, come può pensare di dirmi cosa dovrei fare con la mia vita?»

Il viso di Phazakhêri si ammorbidì.

«Potrei darti la risposta di nostra madre, ma eviterò di rimarcare cose che conosci già, nonostante le proteste» disse lei. «Pensi che cedere ora ti obbligherà a cedere ad altro. Però quale rinuncia più grande potrebbe obbligarti a fare? Lo Scettro è quel che hai voluto da quando eri una bambina».

Balkahîli tornò a sedersi sul letto. Già, cosa poteva chiederle ancora? La vita? Senza lo Scettro all’orizzonte, non vedeva altre ragioni per tenerci tanto.

La sua vita era stata un’attesa per lo Scettro e nient’altro.

«Si tratta di una grande rinuncia, lo so, ma ti apre molte altre strade» disse Phazakhêri. «Alcune delle quali non hai mai considerato».

Incontrò lo sguardo di sua sorella. «È questo che hai fatto tu?»

«Non ho mai voluto lo Scettro, sorellina. Nemmeno quando ero ancora l’unica figlia. Per me il sacrificio sarebbe stato accettarlo».

«Ti avrebbero obbligata a sposare un uomo».

Phazakhêri scrollò le spalle. «Non lo avrei fatto, sarei stata una seconda Telperien. Ma avrei dovuto occuparmi di situazioni sgradevoli e sarei stata ricordata come “la Regina che lasciò regnare il Consiglio al suo posto”».

«Non saresti la prima nella storia a farlo» disse Balkahîli, «ma, hai ragione, ti avrebbero ricordata solo per quello e saresti stata un’ulteriore prova a sfavore delle Regine Regnanti».

Phazakhêri sorrise. «Sì, per somma gioia dei Nimruzîrim. Sono loro che fanno più rumore contro di noi e che Vanimeldë non fosse un esempio di pietà li aiuta a credere che la tara sia tutta di noi _luridi_ infedeli».

«Per una che vuol stare lontana dai giochi di palazzo, stai facendo discorsi molto politici».

Le strizzò un occhio e si poggiò contro la scrivania. «Come ti dicevo, non sono venuta per me» disse e lanciò un’occhiata verso la porta rimasta socchiusa. «Abbiamo compagnia».

Qualcosa cambiò nell’aria della stanza e Balkahîli rivolse lo sguardo nella stessa direzione. L’aria rilassata che sua sorella le aveva infuso svanì appena superò la soglia loro padre.

Non lo vedeva dall’ultima – fatale – seduta del Consiglio e il tempo era stato inclemente con lui: il volto era segnato dalla preoccupazione; i capelli, un tempo di un castano ricco e venato d’oro dal sole preso come marinaio, sembravano più grigi che mai.

«Attû?»

Balkahîli si vergognò del tono petulante con cui lo aveva chiamato. Si sentiva di nuovo una bambina, vulnerabile dopo un rimprovero che non capiva.

Lui si richiuse la porta alle spalle e strinse una mano intorno all’altra, davanti a sé, la pelle che mostrava le prime macchie. Riconosceva quei segni. Erano gli stessi che avevano segnato l’inizio del tramonto di Ar-Zimrathôn.

«Perché sei qui?» gli chiese.

«Speravo di sentirti cambiata» disse, scandendo le parole come se lei fosse tarda di comprendonio. «Ma mi hai ricordato perché, dopo averti ritenuta la mia erede per tutti quegli anni, mi sono reso conto dell’errore».

Balkahîli strinse i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche.

«Non sei disposta a sacrificare nulla per lo Scettro. Non intendi metterci più impegno di quello che richiede sbattere i piedi e protestare con chiunque ti dica la verità. Credi che basti il mio consenso e di non dover faticare più di così».

«Sei tu il Re, perché dovrei pestarti i piedi e imporre le mie idee quando sei tu a reggere lo Scettro?»

Attû scosse la testa. «Non hai mezze misure».

«Non hai mai pensato di avvisarmi prima di lasciare che Gimilzôr deviasse il Consiglio?»

«Sei adulta, Balkahîli, non puoi aspettare che io ti dica cosa fare e ti sgridi quando sbagli» disse lui. «Perché credi che ti consulto ancora nel momento di prendere decisioni complesse? Cerco di coinvolgerti nel governo, di darti l’opportunità di dimostrare che, sotto la donna che sei diventata, c’è ancora la bambina che mi offriva i suoi consigli ingenui e non richiesti dopo la udienze!»

Balkahîli cercò gli occhi di Phazakhêri, ma lei guardava fuori dalla porta finestra, attraverso le tende tirate e i loro ricami floreali.

«Non critico i tuoi passatempi, Balkahîli» disse attû. «Non saresti la prima né l’ultima Erede dedita ai piaceri della vita invece che al governo, ma in questi tempi non possiamo permettercelo. Ti ho dato gli strumenti per capirlo da te, ma in assenza di risposta adeguata da parte tua ho dovuto prendere provvedimenti».

Si ritrovò con la gola secca e il bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo. Era come ricevere uno schiaffo, ma questo bruciava più di quelli che aveva ricevuto da sua madre perché, in tanti anni, attû mai aveva alzato una mano su di lei.

«Mi fidavo di te» riuscì a biascicare. Di nuovo una bambina petulante.

La serratura della porta cliccò e Balkahîli sollevò lo sguardo verso attû.

«E io credevo in te» le disse. «Ma mi sono dovuto ricredere».

Con quelle parole, uscì dalla camera da letto, lasciando la porta aperta perché Phazakhêri lo seguisse.

Cosa che lei non fece. Non poteva rimanere sola con la sua umiliazione?

«Attû ha detto tutto» disse Balkahîli, gli occhi sulla sorella. «Non ho più bisogno di quella lezioncina».

Phazakhêri le rivolse un sorriso, infilò la mano nella fusciacca colorata intorno alla vita e ne estrasse un cofanetto di legno laccato. Balkahîli sgranò gli occhi, mentre sua sorella lo infilava nel cassetto centrale della scrivania.

«Posso rifiutare i giochi di palazzo, ma non permetterò che chi è più portato di me ne resti tagliato fuori» le disse e richiuse il cassetto senza rumore. «Fanne buon uso, sorellina. Hai alleati che non credevi di avere».

 

* * *

 

Il servitore richiuse la porta alle spalle di Minulzôr, prima che lui potesse fare marcia indietro. Gimilzôr sedeva alla scrivania ma non era solo: era chino su un rotolo con squadra e compasso, mentre Gimilkhâd indicava con un dito e un tocchetto di grafite diversi punti sulla carta.

«Disturbo?»

Gimilzôr sollevò la testa. «Niente affatto, avvicinati pure».

Anche Gimilkhâd si distolse dal rotolo e il volto si illuminò in un sorriso.

«Minulzôr!»

Girò intorno alla scrivania e gli andò incontro per abbracciarlo. Minulzôr gli cinse le spalle e gli scompigliò i capelli neri come quelli del padre, quasi fosse ancora il marmocchio di un tempo.

«Non sapevo fossi tornato da Azûlada» gli disse. «Già terminato il tuo progetto navale?»

Con una risata Gimilkhâd sciolse l’abbraccio e mosse un passo indietro.

«Attû mi ha richiamato qui per vedere come procede, proprio quando ero bloccato su un problema» disse, con un sorriso fiducioso al padre. «Stavo cercando un modo per far stare meno schiavi possibile ai remi senza perdere la velocità delle navi, ma c’è sempre qualche conto che non torna».

Gimilzôr incontrò il suo sguardo. Quindi stava procedendo con il piano.

«Sarò curioso di vedere la tua opera in mare». Minulzôr tirò una pacca sulla spalla del ragazzo – felice di vederlo così sereno, preoccupato perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era l’avanzare della falsa congiura per incastrare _lei_.

«Appena inizieranno i lavori, ti inviterò al cantiere, puoi scommetterci».

Gimilzôr si alzò dalla scrivania, spostò gli strumenti di lavoro e riavvolse il rotolo.

«Fai le correzioni che ti ho suggerito» disse lui, «ora devo parlare un attimo con Minulzôr».

Gimilkhâd si affrettò a prendere le sue cose e uscì con un saluto sorridente a entrambi.

A porta chiusa, Minulzôr parlò.

«Inziladûn?»

Gimilzôr tornò seduto, con una smorfia. «Ad Adûneth, con Inzilbêth. Ma non era di questo che volevo parlarti».

Minulzôr si avvicinò alla scrivania, mentre l’altro apriva un cassetto e ne tirava fuori un plico di lettere. Prove false? Stava andando tutto con più rapidità di quanto si aspettasse.

«Avevo ragione a temere una manovra da parte di mia sorella» disse Gimilzôr, porgendogli il plico. «Non ho idea di come abbia ottenuto materiale di scrittura, ma guarda tu stesso. Sono di stamattina».

Minulzôr sfilò il fermaglio che teneva i fogli insieme, lo stomaco annodato. Poteva aver commesso davvero un passo falso simile, la principessa? Dopotutto poteva immaginare anche lei che qualsiasi lettera avesse scritto sarebbe finita in mano al fratello, e non ai destinatari corretti.

Che stesse cercando di mettere fine a tutto?

Lanciò un’occhiata a Gimilzôr e scorse lo sguardo sulle parole.

 

_Caro Imrazîr,_

_La prigionia non mi dona. Pensavo che stare tutto il giorno nella mia camera da letto potesse portare benefici al mio aspetto, soprattutto dopo quell’infruttuosa scampagnata nella brughiera, ma mi ritrovo a pensare._

_Sai quanto detesti pensare._

_Ma sono lì che guardo le sete di Anazûlê del mio baldacchino e mi chiedo: come mai dobbiamo spendere il doppio per acquistarle dai tessitori del Gran Re dell’Harad, quando potremmo produrcele da noi, con l’utilizzo delle popolazioni locali che lavorano anche per lui? È qualcosa che bisognerebbe fargli notare, non trovi?_

_Senza parlare di come–_

 

Minulzôr premette le labbra tra loro per trattenere una risata. Passò alla lettera successiva per trovarvi lo stesso genere di chiacchiericcio. Anche in quella dopo, e quella dopo ancora.

Aveva davvero temuto, per un attimo, che la principessa non si rendesse conto della situazione?

«Stai ridendo, lo posso vedere» disse Gimilzôr.

Minulzôr sollevò lo sguardo dalle lettere. «Non sono lettere per i suoi amici, ma per te. Ti sta suggerendo come potrebbe esserti utile: trattati di pace con la tribù lungo i confini nord-est dell’Umbar, accordi commerciali con il Gran Re dell’Harad, stabilizzazione delle nostre colonie, e altro». Fermò di nuovo le carte col fermaglio e le porse al principe. «Mi trova d’accordo».

Gimilzôr esitò a riprenderle.

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

Minulzôr posò le lettere sulla scrivania. «Inviala nell’Umbar con mandato reale, nominala Console dello Scettro e falle assestare la posizione delle colonie in Anazûlê».

Gimilzôr lo scrutò, le mani intrecciate davanti a sé sulle carte sparse. Il volto era composto in una maschera impenetrabile, distante da lui. Era quello il volto di un vero Re di Anadûnê, il volto di chi poteva incutere timore anche nell’amico di una vita.

Forse Minulzôr ne era intimorito perché ora aveva qualcosa da perdere.

«Cosa mi assicura che farà quel che le dirò e che non raccoglierà supporto per minare il mio potere?»

«Manda me con lei».

La maschera minacciò di scivolare con uno spasmo delle dita, ma tornò subito al suo posto.

«Ho bisogno di te qui» disse Gimilzôr. «Mia moglie è succube di quella donna e non potrei accettare che succeda lo stesso al mio primogenito».

Ma Inziladûn era già troppo distante dal padre perché Minulzôr potesse farci qualcosa. Lui non era adatto a recuperare figli ribelli, lo aveva già dimostrato con la principessa. Era un cacciatore, non un cane da guardia.

_Cosa sei al di fuori del suo cane? Quali interessi hai al di fuori di ciò che serve a mio fratello?_

Era tempo che Gimilzôr si occupasse da sé degli affari di famiglia. Qualsiasi cosa fosse capitata a Inzilbêth durante la gravidanza e il parto di Gimilkhâd, toccava al marito capirlo e rimediare. Un primo passo poteva essere eliminare la Saggia da cui lei si faceva consigliare e guidare nelle preghiere.

«Non posso, khôr» disse Minulzôr. «È giunto il tempo di ritirarmi».

Gimilzôr sussultò e sbatté le palpebre.

«Come rientra la tua partenza per l’Umbar, a guardia di mia sorella, in questo piano?»

Gli abiti morbidi e ariosi della corte erano di poco conforto quando si trovava sotto lo scrutinio di Gimilzôr. Forse perché nascondeva un segreto che avrebbe fatto infuriare il principe.

Poteva avere a noia la sorella, ma non per questo avrebbe gradito sapere che, lungo la via del ritorno, non si era limitato a farle da carceriere.

«Ricordi i miei progetti di andare a vivere nell’Umbar? » disse Minulzôr. «Sento che è giunta l’ora di realizzarli. La mia missione è sempre stata quella di sostenerti nella tua rivendicazione dello Scettro e ora, senza tua sorella a opporre resistenza, hai la strada spianata. Non hai più bisogno di me».

Gimilzôr aprì la bocca per ribattere.

«Puoi aggrapparti a me per abitudine, ma sei in grado di muoverti da solo».

«È stata lei, vero?»

Minulzôr corrugò la fronte.

«Le sono bastati due giorni». Gimilzôr premette le mani, una nell’altra, contro la bocca. «Prima hai iniziato con le obiezioni ai miei piani per giustificare una sua condanna a morte, poi a supportare l’esilio, e ora questo».

Minulzôr strinse i pugni.

«Non lo faccio per lei, né per te» disse. «Per una volta, sto ascoltando me stesso».

Con un sospiro, Gimilzôr si alzò dalla sedia e girò intorno alla scrivania per raggiungerlo. Gli strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle. Minulzôr rimase immobile, interdetto. Era l’ultima reazione che si sarebbe aspettato, dopo quelle parole.

Ma, alla fine, strinse anche lui Gimilzôr in un abbraccio.

«Non mi ha strappato lo Scettro, ma un amico sì».

Non aveva idea di quanto avrebbe trovato di gran lunga peggiore la verità. Minulzôr non se ne vergognava. La principessa aveva ragione: c’era qualcosa al di sotto della fedeltà con cui aveva servito Gimilzôr in tutti quegli anni.

Si tirò indietro, per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Sarò sempre tuo amico».

 

* * *

 

La lettera di Gimilzôr, arrivata quella mattina con la colazione, doveva essere uno scherzo.

 

_... così, ho reputato più utile per il regno che tu soprassieda all’Umbar come Console dello Scettro e faccia in modo che le voci sulle agitazioni lungo i confini restino voci, assicurandoti la pace dentro e fuori le colonie._

_Partirai tra sette giorni, con Minulzôr_. _Non hai altra scelta. Lui farà in modo che tu arrivi a destinazione e che ci rimanga._

_Oltre a essere la migliore guardia del corpo che potresti mai meritarti._

 

Console nell’Umbar? Come poteva essere passato dal volerla morta ad accogliere la richiesta nelle sue lettere?

Balkahîli ripiegò il messaggio e lo depose sul piattino, indecisa se saltare per la stanza o preoccuparsi. Scese dal letto, si avvolse nella vestaglia e raggiunse la porta-finestra sui giardini interni, la mente che si arrovellava sulla seconda parte.

Gimilzôr avrebbe mandato Minulzôr con lei.

Non bastava la beffa di averla fatta sedurre dal suo cane, ora avrebbe dovuto sopportare la sua presenza nell’Umbar. Ogni volta che gli avesse posato gli occhi addosso, avrebbe ricordato i suoi baci febbrili e la forza con cui aveva affondato in lei, la corteccia ruvida sulla pelle – un giusto contrappeso alla delizia che le aveva provocato il suo corpo contro e dentro di lei.

Si strinse nelle braccia, il labbro inferiore tra i denti, mentre un brivido le risaliva il corpo al solo ricordo.

Non sarebbe stata costretta a passare tutto il tempo con lui, vero? Avrebbe avuto un palazzo abbastanza grande da evitare di vederlo spesso.

Sempre che fosse sopravvissuta al viaggio in mare senza fare qualche sciocchezza per rivivere quelle memorie. Avrebbe potuto chiudersi in cabina durante tutta la traversata. Al sicuro e lontana dalle tentazioni.

Bussarono alla porta.

Non aveva mai ricevuto tante visite come in quegli ultimi giorni. Non fosse stato per la lettera di Gimilzôr, avrebbe creduto si stessero preparando tutti a darle l’ultimo saluto.

«Entra».

La porta si chiuse, piano, e chiunque fosse entrato con tanto silenzio non si annunciò.

Balkahîli si voltò.

Le mancò il fiato.

Minulzôr.

Erano spariti gli abiti da cacciatore: indossava una tunica verde scuro, sopra camicia e pantaloni morbidi di qualche tonalità più chiari. I capelli rossi non erano più fermati dietro la nuca, tirati in una coda punitiva, ma scivolavano oltre le spalle, pettinati e disciplinati – supplicavano che lei li scompigliasse al più presto.

Pur fuori dagli abiti di cuoio e cotone che indossava sempre, non l’avrebbe mai ingannata. La schiena rimaneva dritta, la postura militare anche sotto le sete nobiliari, il mento alzato con orgoglio.

Quel che era cambiato di più, però, era il suo sguardo. Scorreva su di lei, come per accertarsi che non mancasse nulla.

C’era nostalgia a un passo dalla soddisfazione.

Balkahîli deglutì, nel tentativo di liberarsi del nodo che le si era formato in gola.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata né quell’espressione nei suoi occhi, né la stretta al petto nel rivederlo. Avrebbe dovuto essere ancora arrabbiata per essere stata ingannata.

Avrebbe dovuto accoglierlo con un cuscino in faccia.

Ma non ne era in grado.

«Hai ricevuto la notizia?» disse Minulzôr, fermo a pochi passi dalla soglia.

Lei annuì.

Minulzôr rilassò le spalle. «Ho lasciato il mio posto, mi sono ritirato dal servizio del principe».

_Partirai tra sette giorni, con Minulzôr… la migliore guardia del corpo che potresti mai meritarti._

Allora capì.

«Tu».

Minulzôr corrugò la fronte, ma rimase dov’era. Così toccò a Balkahîli raggiungerlo, con poche, ampie falcate e battergli le mani al petto.

«Cosa credevi di fare!»

Svanita la sorpresa dei primi colpi, lui le afferrò i polsi. «Che ti prende?»

«Come ti è saltato in mente di scambiare un servizio per un altro? Potresti andare ovunque e ti stai facendo mandare nell’Umbar con me, stupido cane!»

La stretta si fece più serrata e Balkahîli trattenne il fiato. Fu difficile mettere insieme l’espressione pietrificata di lui con il modo in cui la teneva. Non capiva se fosse arrabbiato, ferito o sconvolto.

Come gli era saltato in mente?

Credeva fosse necessario per quel che avevano fatto sulla via del ritorno?

Strattonò i polsi e lui li raccolse in una mano, la presa per nulla allentata, e le afferrò il mento per obbligarla a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Non partirò al tuo servizio, principessa» disse lui. Il suo tono calmo non avrebbe dovuto lasciarle alcun dubbio.

«Ti sei fatto esiliare. Con me».

Lui abbozzò un sorriso rassegnato e allentò la presa.

«L’Umbar non è un esilio. Non c’è altro posto dove vorrei essere».

Balkahîli si liberò, ma non per colpirlo ancora. Quegli occhi prosciugarono la rabbia con la stessa velocità con cui era divampata.

«Ho provato per giorni a convincerlo di trovare un’altra soluzione» le disse, in un sussurro. «Quelle lettere sono arrivate al momento giusto».

Balkahîli chiuse gli occhi, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo tirò a sé, per premere la fronte contro la sua e mescolare il respiro col suo.

«Se avessi saputo che avresti fatto un’idiozia simile», inspirò il suo odore, pulito e fresco come di una pineta, «non le avrei mai scritte».

Le mani di lui esitarono, prima di posarsi intorno alla vita.

«Invece sì».

Le labbra di Minulzôr cercarono le sue, determinate come l’abbraccio in cui la avvolse. Aprì la bocca alla sua e si abbandonò a lui, travolta dal sollievo per il futuro che si era spalancato davanti a lei e dalla gioia di non dover percorrere quella strada da sola. Phazakhêri aveva ragione. Se non avesse scritto quelle lettere, avrebbe perso per sempre questi baci al gusto di infinite possibilità, che la facevano sentire davvero capace di tutto.

Balkahîli strattonò i lacci della tunica di Minulzôr, alla ricerca di un contatto con quella pelle che non aveva ancora potuto toccare come avrebbe voluto.

«A tuo fratello non piacerà nemmeno un po’» disse lui, senza accennare a fermarla.

«Meglio».

Una risata gli rombò in petto, mentre lei lo spogliava e lo attirava a sé. Un suono che Balkahîli intendeva sentire ancora a lungo. Per tutta la durata di quell’esilio mascherato.

Così come aveva danneggiato da sola i suoi prospetti per lo Scettro, ora intendeva gettare le basi per un consolato di successo. E avrebbe iniziato come intendeva continuare: sul letto ancora sfatto dalla notte, insieme a Minulzôr.

 

* * *

 

Il canto delle cicale entrava dalla finestra aperta, insieme al calore del sole di metà mattinata. Dopo sei anni, era ancora una vista nuova per Minulzôr, abituato com’era sempre stato ad alzarsi con l’odore dell’alba nelle narici.

La decadenza a cui si era abituato, però, aveva il gusto della pelle di Balkahîli.

Strofinò il naso contro il ventre morbido su cui aveva la guancia e accarezzò con le dita una linea liscia e pallida sulla pelle, uno dei dolci segni della gravidanza conclusasi quattro mesi prima.

Con un grugnito, lei inarcò la schiena e distese le braccia sopra la testa.

Minulzôr le baciò l’ombelico e si sollevò sui gomiti per guardarla stiracchiarsi, i capelli – di nuovo lunghi – un groviglio selvaggio. Nelle sete e con i gioielli delle colonie, la donna a cui aveva dato la caccia nel Khâdatar sembrava svanita del tutto per lasciare di nuovo il posto alla principessa viziata della corte di Ar-Minalêth. Un’impressione sbagliata: il vino lo beveva ancora, certo, ma mentre affascinava messi del Gran Re dell’Harad e li convinceva dell’utilità di avere buoni rapporti con gli ospiti pallidi giunti dal mare.

Come avrebbe dovuto fare tra un paio di ore.

«Mi fai perdere tempo utile» gli disse lei, la voce languida.

Gli risalì il braccio con una carezza e serrò le dita tra le ciocche di capelli alla base della nuca. Minulzôr si protese verso il suo viso, incapace di trattenere un sorriso al suo invito.

«Che senso avrebbe essere già pronta, quando rischieresti di disfare acconciatura e stropicciare gli abiti nell’attesa?» Allungato sopra di lei, la vita circondata dalle sue gambe, si abbassò sui gomiti e premette il bacino contro il suo. «Ti annoieresti a morte».

Con un sorrisetto, Balkahîli sollevò la testa e gli baciò il collo.

«E ora intendi perdere altro tempo» le disse e si strofinò contro di lei, per sentirla scuotere da un tremito. Le passò un braccio sotto la schiena e si rotolò sul materasso fino a posizionarla sopra di sé.

Lei piantò le mani ai lati della sua testa e ondeggiò i fianchi contro di lui, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti. I seni oscillarono, gonfi di latte–

Una goccia cadde sul suo petto.

Minulzôr incontrò lo sguardo di lei e scoppiò a ridere. Balkahîli grugnì seccata.

«Altro problema che avresti incontrato a essere già pronta» le disse e, con una pacca sul sedere, la spostò di lato e scese dal letto.

«Non vedo l’ora di svezzarlo» la sentì borbottare, mentre passava nell’altra stanza.

Nella culla, lontana dalla finestra, Balkazar era ben sveglio, gli occhi scuri e tondi aperti e un ciuffo rossiccio che spuntava dal telo in cui era avvolto. Gli sorrise nel riconoscerlo.

«Buongiorno, piccolo» gli disse Minulzôr, dopo aver ricambiato il sorriso, e lo sollevò dalla culla, per stringerlo tra le braccia, la testolina contro la sua spalla nuda. Dita piccole dalle unghie morbide gli tastarono la pelle e Balkazar tentò di darle un morso senza denti, alla ricerca del cibo che voleva ma non aveva ancora urlato per ottenere.

Accarezzandogli la schiena, Minulzôr tornò nella camera da letto dove Balkahîli si era sistemata seduta contro la testiera del letto, circondata da cuscini. C’era sempre una certa preoccupazione nei suoi occhi quando si trattava di loro figlio, un’insicurezza non dissimile da quella che aveva scorto in lei durante il loro ritorno ad Ar-Minalêth dal Khâdatar.

Lui non aveva dubbi che lei sarebbe stata capace di prendersi cura di Balkazar. La riluttanza con cui lo avvicinava era dettata da paura di sbagliare e affetto.

La capiva.

Ma Minulzôr era al suo fianco per un motivo, no?

Sedette di fianco a lei e le porse Balkazar, che si agitò per saltarle tra le braccia.

«Direi che lui è più contento di te» la prese in giro.

Balkahîli sospirò e se lo attaccò al seno, scrutandolo in viso, l’espressione sobria. Minulzôr le accarezzò la guancia, attirando su di sé quello sguardo.

«Che ne dici se scriviamo a Gimilzôr per dirgli che ha un nipote?»

Lei chiuse gli occhi. «Ho paura che la prenderebbe come una minaccia».

«Ormai è Erede del Re, non ha motivo di temere».

«Lo conosci meglio di me, sai che in un momento di paranoia potrebbe interpretare l’esistenza di nostro figlio come una minaccia futura alla sua famiglia».

Era vero, e Gimilzôr non avrebbe gradito neppure il matrimonio tra loro. Anche se Minulzôr sospettava che gliene fosse già giunta notizia.

Di una cosa era ancora più certo, però: «Tenere il segreto non lo renderà più bendisposto nei nostri confronti» le disse. «Potremmo mandargli ora gli auguri per la nomina a Erede del Re insieme a un ritratto di nostro figlio. E più avanti gli chiederemo di accettarlo nell’esercito, come capitano navale».

«Pensi gli basterà avere la nostra sottomissione?»

Minulzôr si posizionò con la schiena sui cuscini di fianco a lei e le avvolse le spalle con un braccio. Balkazar aprì un occhio, per sorvegliare i dintorni, e tornò a ciucciare con una manina sulla pelle pallida sopra l'areola. Non era del tutto ignaro che stessero parlando di lui, ma forse era solo una sua impressione.

Balkahîli posò la testa contro il suo collo e lui la strinse contro di sé.

«Stai ottenendo ottimi risultati, qui nell’Umbar, non può negarlo. E lo stai facendo per il regno, non per te. Continuerai a farlo quando lui sarà re. Non può che giocare a suo favore».

Lei accarezzò una gambina di Balkazar attraverso il tessuto del lenzuolo e lui richiuse l’occhio, la postura più rilassata.

«È una questione di orgoglio?» le chiese Minulzôr.

Balkahîli scosse la testa. «Ormai ci sono cose più importanti del mio orgoglio».

«Proprio per questo non ti sentirai al sicuro, non finché saprai che Gimilzôr ha dei conti in sospeso con noi».

«Con me».

Minulzôr le baciò la testa.

«Ti ho sposata e abbiamo avuto un figlio. Sono colpevole quanto te, ai suoi occhi» le disse. Non rimpiangeva nemmeno una di quelle scelte. «So come pensa, per questo trovo sia meglio informarlo subito e capire se vuole accettarci o meno.

«E se dovesse opporsi a noi, sono certo che nel Sud il Gran Re ci ospiterebbe».

Balkahîli emise un verso nasale. «Altro non vuole, se non l’occasione di avere degli Adûnâim nella sua corte per profittare delle nostre conoscenze».

«Come noi profittiamo delle loro. Grazie a te».

Lei sollevò il viso per incontrare il suo sguardo. Soppesando quella possibilità. Giungendo a una conclusione.

«Finito l’incontro con gli emissari sudroni, gli scriverò».

Minulzôr sorrise e, ne fu convinto, anche Balkazar lo fece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*musica musica* Balkazar! CRYING AT THE DISCOTEQUE! *musica musica*_  
>  Chià ci teneva a dire la sua...  
>    
>  _*unz unz*_  
>     
> Sfogata la botta di nostalgia canaglia ascoltando un po’ di hit degli Alcazar, anche questa avventura – per quanto breve – giunge al termine!  
> Non mi viene più in mente cosa volevo scrivere nelle note, sono giorni che cerco di ricordarlo e ora sono troppo stanca per scervellarmi oltre. Semmai uscirà fuori nei commenti.
> 
> Perciò passo ai ringraziamenti:  
> 
> 
>   * come sempre, un enorme grazie a **Kiaealterego** , _alfa_ beta extraordinaire, che mi sopporta nella buona e nella cattiva sorte e sdrammatizza qualsiasi dramma le scodelli :)
>   * grazie a Mel e Tyel per l’assistenza con i nomi, perché la mia pignoleria ha bisogno di sfogo e se mi mettessi da sola sull’Adûnaic non ne uscirei più e non scriverei un bel niente perché troppo presa dalla linguistica (già mi faccio troppo prendere dal worldbuilding base). In particolare, in questo capitolo _Balkazar_ e _Phazakhêri_ è una produzione congiunta, quest'ultimo con tanto di Neo-Adûnaic di mezzo!
>   * e grazie ancora a **Melianar** , **Tyelemmaiwe** e **Losiliel** per avermi accompagnata in questa brevissima avventura con i loro commenti, a **Feanoriel** per i deliri privati e grazie anche a **Fefyna** e **_Madame_** che hanno messo RSS rispettivamente nelle seguite e preferite: non avrei mai creduto che una storia simile potesse interessare a qualcun altro oltre a me stessa! ♥ 
> 

> 
> E anche quest’anno posto a pochi giorni (tre) dal compleanno di Tyel: un anno Prima Era, un anno Seconda Era, il prossimo? Terza Era?
> 
> Ci vediamo tra due settimane, forse, se non schiatto prima per eccesso di straordinari!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
